


i want you to eat me like a main dish

by between_najam



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Taeyong, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Jongin, Dirty Talk, Do i still want to inflict it on u guys? Yes, Fisting, Fluff, Is this poorly written? Yes, Kinda, Knotting, M/M, Sex Toys, Take a shot everytime ‘knot/s’ appear, but dont, needy jongin, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/between_najam/pseuds/between_najam
Summary: Jongin is determined to take Taeyong’s knot. Fuck biology, he wants his boyfriend’s thick knot in his ass even if it killed him.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	i want you to eat me like a main dish

**Author's Note:**

> Started writing... had a breakdown over us elections.... bon appetit
> 
> Title based on Love Killa - Monsta X. In a way u can blame changkyun. Dont expect any sort of biological/anatomical accuracy lmao. This is also my first smut so lower ur expectations

Jongin is determined to take Taeyong’s knot. Fuck biology, he wants his boyfriend’s thick knot in his ass even if it killed him.

Okay, maybe not _kill him_ kill him but maybe he is willing to risk it all, his asshole especially.

So what if Jongin is a beta and his body wasn’t made to take an alpha’s knot. He wants to be filled up with Taeyong. He wants to know what it feels like when Taeyong cums and cums in him while his knot plugged him up. People get fisted all the time and they seem to be fine, a knot doesnt look like its much different.

Taeyong - sweet, wonderful, thoughtful Taeyong - is understandably very hesitant and part of Jongin can’t fault him for that. Taeyong might have a slight build, especially for an alpha, but he still has an impressive dick.

“Just once. And if one of us dont like it then we’ll never do it again. Just once, please Taeyongie,” Jongin even used his whiny voice that Taeyong is weak to, nuzzles into Taeyong’s cheek like a puppy. He’s even in Taeyong’s lap. He’s pulling every trick he knows. He wants it so bad. If he was an omega he knew he would fucking reek of want and dripping wet. But hes not, so here he is: begging for his boyfriend to knot him.

Taeyong took in a shaky breath, hands gripping Jongin’s waist.

“Okay,” Taeyong said, sounding a bit breathless. Jongin grinds down again and Taeyong gasps, “okay, but we’re going to be very careful.”

Jongin wants to fucking melt into his stupidly nice boyfriend.

“Yes, we will.”

-

So they spent hours browsing through the internet for a good set of fake knotted dildos. Apparently they weren’t the first alpha/beta couple wanting to try this out and there’s even a wholesubreddit dedicated to this. With that came a lot of resources. A week later they finally bought a set that was meant specifically for their particular intent. The set allows Jongin to start with small knot ones and work his way up to Taeyong’s size. Taeyong is also furiously looking through informative kink blogs, even medical websites. You know, just in case things go wrong. But it won’t, Jongin is weirdly sure of that. Mainly because Taeyong if anything a perfectionist in everything he does therefore he is... very, very thorough.

So they bought a set. And agreed on clearing out a weekend, just in case Jongin couldn’t function right after.

There is a plan, and discussions™️. It’s not as sexy, but its important to both of them, especially Taeyong - whose protective streak and mother hen tendencies runs a mile wide - that they do it safe and right. And its incredibly important to Jongin that Taeyong fucking knots him. So yeah.

They work up to it. The smallest knot is almost too small to be satisfied by, but he can definitely feel it.

“You okay, Nini?” Teeyong asks, eyes dark as his pointer finger traces Jongin’s sensitive asshole.

“Yeah. Very okay,” Jongin says, reaching to hold Taeyong’s hand. Their fingers intertwine. Taeyong has the softest hands.

Jongin likes the feeling. He’s ready for the next one.

The next one is... interesting. As the fake knot inflates, Jongin can feel the stretch this time. It’s definitely pressing against his prostate. He knows the next ones are going to be a problem. Theres 2 more to go before he could take Taeyong.

“Yongie, I want the cock ring.” He whines because he wants to make this last. He wants to cum on Taeyong’s knot.

“Okay baby,” Taeyong says, pressing a kiss to Jongin’s abdomen before moving to get the cock ring they have.

Jongin can see that Taeyong is half-hard already and hes glad his boyfriend is finding this arousing. He was worried that Taeyong would be too worried to enjoy this.

Taeyong slips on the cock ring on him, it’s a bit uncomfortable but also satisfying. He now doesn’t have to work hard to stave off the orgasm.

“Next one, please,” Jongin says, already impatient.

“I think we should give it time, babe.”

“We’ll leave the next one for longer. I just- I need-“ why is it so hard to articulate what he wanted?

“Shhh... okay. We’ll do the next one.” Taeyong reaches back up to hold Jongin’s hand again, the other one between his legs on the base of the dildo. He loves it. He loves this. Taeyong is so good to him.

Taeyong presses a button on the fake knotting dildo and it deflates slowly. Jongin feels empty and wants the next one in him immediafely.

Taeyong uses an almost unneccessary amount of lube on the third one. Even warmed some up in his hand before fingering Jongin again. Four fingers are stretching him and Jongin keens. He’s so wet and so sensitive. He wants to cum.

But not yet.

The third one takes his fucking breath away as it fully inflates.

“Breathe, Nini” Taeyong whispers and Jongin tries. He lets out a whimper. God, he cant fucking wait to take the real thing.

This time the press against his prostate is more insistent. Taeyong tries to calm him by pressing wonderful kisses to his gasping mouth, sucking on Jongin’s lips. Jongin can also feel Taeyong’s hard on as he rubs himself on Jongin’s thigh.

“We’ll leave this for a longer time,” Taeyong tells him and Jongin can’t even reply. He’s so out of it.And there’s one more to go before he gets Taeyong. Taeyong retreats back to sit between Jongin’s legs, spreading them so he can see better. It’s stupid to feel so vulnerable and exposed, especially to Taeyong who has seen him at his worst but he does. And when Taeyong’s thumb softly brushes against the rim of his hole Jongin felt tears on the corner of his eyes. “How are you baby, whats your colour?”

Its a good thing they agreed on the colour system because Jongin’s brain can’t do anything past “green. Green, green.”

“Good boy,” Taeyong murmurs leaning in and licks around the dildo. Jongin let out a surprised gasp while his hips buck, but Taeyong has a good grip on his waist as he continues his assault. Jongin is glad he has the ring on because he feels like he can cum just like this. “I would say thank you for doing this for me but you’re just knot-hungry, arent you? You’re a desperate knot slut, arent you?”

“Yes- yes-“

“Bet you think about feeling full, feeling owned-“

It would have been embarassing if Jongin has any shame left but he’s stretched on a fake knot, close to actually sobbing while his boyfriend rims him, and still feel like its not enough because its not Taeyong that’s in him so he’s well past embarassment.

He wants. He wants Taeyong so much.

“Yours,” he managed to gasp out, cock straining and angry red, hole still very much knotted.

“You are,” Taeyong’s voice is low and grumbly, his hands rubs soothingly on his hips. His mouth closed around Jongin’s balls and Jongin arched his back in response. “So needy.”

“Please,” Jongin sobbed out, “I want you, I need- I need,”

“My cock?” Taeyong asked, licking his balls now, slowly and luxuriously, like he has all the time in the world while his boyfriend turns into a mess.

“Yes! Yes-“

“Think you’re ready? Think you can take all of me?”

“I’m ready,” fuck Jongin is trembling, he’s way past need and well into the desperate territory.

“On your knees,” Taeyong tells him and Jongin shakily turned so he was kneeling, Taeyong’s gentle hands guiding him. “Look at you, so beautiful.” Taeyong presses kisses on the back of his neck, his shoulders, his back and each one brought him slowly back to the present.

Taeyong must’ve pressed the button to deflate the knot because it’s shrinking. Jongin moaned in protest at the feeling of emptiness.

“Want you,” Jongin says,

“I know baby, I know.” Taeyong says, and then there are fingers breaching him again. There’s more lube this time and Jongin gasps as he felt Taeyong’s whole fist pushes itself in. “Holy shit.”

Jongin was beyond words, he’s not even sure what kind of sounds he’s making. Pathetic needy ones, probably.

“Wish you could see this, Nini. You’re taking my whole fist.” Theres wonder in Taeyong’s voice and Jongin can’t even reply. He can only desperately clutch at the sheets while his boyfriend thrusts his fist in and out. If he was in any rational state the sounds his hole was making would make him hide himself.

But this is Taeyong and he wants Taeyong, wants him so bad.

“Please,” he manages, “Y-Yongie please,”

Taeyong pulls out his hand, there’s the empty feeling again but he knows he wont be empty for long. Jongin hears him squirt more lube and a few seconds later, Taeyong pushes in.

Jongin have been fucked by Taeyong many, many times. Its nothing new, he knows he can take it, and its always good everytime, to feel Taeyong so deep in him. Taeyong’s slight body blanketing his, his ass pressing against Taeyong’s hips, the warmth, the heat. All of it.

And soon he’s going to have Taeyong’s knot in him.

“M-move,” Jongin says, and Taeyong chuckles and obliges, he pulls back, grips Jongin’s waist and absolutely goes to town. Yes. Fuck yes.

Taeyong is so good with his hips, he changes an angle and then-

“Fuck,” Jongin gasps out, arms losing their strength as they folded, so now he’s ass up, face down, getting dicked hard and fast, prostate being battered against mercilessly. He could feel his dick slap against his abdomen and he doesnt want to touch it yet. He wants Taeyong to decide when he gets to come.

“You feel so good baby,” Taeyong growls out, “like you’re made for me.”

“Yes,” Jongin sobs out.

“Pretty little beta begging for my knot.”

“Yes, yes please,” theyre all the words he could muster, “knot me, Alpha,”

“Fuck, Nini baby, I’m close,”

His knot is growing, its catching on the rim of Jongin’s hole, fuck, its getting bigger, Jongin pushes back, more determined than ever. Taeyong reaches around and takes off the cock ring. Gives him a pump or two and then-

The orgasm hit Jongin so hard he’s pretty sure he blacked out. His nerves feel like it was on fire. He comes to Taeyong still grinding his cock into his hole. It’s almost like it’s too much, but he wants. He wants more of Taeyong. They came this far and he’s not going to let a little overstimulation hold him back.

Three thrusts and finally, finally, Taeyong’s knot popped in. The whine Jongin let out is absolutely filthy.

Taking a real knot is a sensation that Jongin can’t describe. All he knows is that he’s full, stretched to the limits. And that Taeyong is cumming.

“Baby, you’re shaking,” Taeyong says and Jongin would have something smart to say about how Taeyong isn’t doing so well either but Jongin presses back, circling his hips, determined to make the most out of it. “Fuck, Nini, baby-“

Jongin squeezes and this time it’s Taeyong’s turn to let out a sob and his dick spurts more cum.

It’s so satisfying to have so much power over Taeyong, even when knotted like this. To feel all of him, all over.

“I love you,” Taeyong says, kissing everywhere he could reach without jostling them too much. “You’re so perfect. You’re doing so well.”

Taeyong manoeuvres both of them so they could lie on their sides comfortably. Jongin is simultaneously in the clouds and right there with Taeyong. Taeyong continues to shower him praises and Jongin silently drinks it all in.

Time passes slowly and yet when Jongin feels Taeyong’s knot slowly deflate, it still feels like it’s over too soon.

And since Jongin has no womb, and there’s no longer a knot holding it all in, Taeyong’s cum is leaking out.

“Get the plug,” Jongin says a little desperately. He wants to keep them in him.

“Wait, let me check you over,” Taeyong says, ever an angel, getting up to sit between Jongin’s legs. He gently inspects Jongin’s hole, and is visibly relieved when he finally determines that there’s no tear.

“The plug,” Jongin reminds him, Taeyong acquiesces, reaches over to their bedside table. And Taeyong, filthy Taeyong with the face of an angel, uses his own cum leaking out of Jongin as lube before pushing the plug in.

He leans over and kisses Jongin slow and deep. Jongin pulls him so his boyfriend is lying on top of him. He’s exhausted, and so close to just slipping off to sleep but kissing Taeyong is something he’s never going to miss out on.

“Was it good?” Taeyong asks and Jongin snorts.

“Very. I think I achieved enlightenment.” Jongin smiles against Taeyong’s lips. “We should do that more often.”

Taeyong’s answer was another deep kiss, one that would have taken his breath away if he isn’t already breathless, before he goes to get a towel to clean both of them. Jongin loves his boyfriend so fucking much.

-

“I change my mind,” Jongin pouts the next day as Taeyong massages his thighs and ass, “you’re never touching me again.”

Taeyong giggles and Jongin wants to reach out to kiss him if he’s not too sore to move.

“I’m sorry,” Taeyong says and he actually sounds a bit apologetic, “but you were the one literally begging for my knot.”

“Shut up,” Jongin says and buries his face into his pillow. Taeyong can only giggle while pressing a kiss to Jongin’s lower back. Hands still softly massaging Jongin. He figures he’ll cheer Jongin up by ordering in food later.

“So last night a one time thing?” Taeyong asks, making his voice as neutral as possible. He doesn’t want to push. Last night was amazing but he’s not going to die if it’s never repeated again. Taeyong knew what he was getting going into when he got into a relationship with a beta.

“Yongie, if I wasn’t so sore I would ask you to fuck and knot me again, so if its okay with you we’re going to make this a regular thing...” then he moans when Taeyong presses into his sore ass gently, the lavender scented massage oil allowing his hands to glide on his cheeks, “okay maybe not all the time but yes...”

Taeyong presses another gentle kiss on Jongin’s back, “as you wish, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Consider giving me validashun by leaving comments 💕


End file.
